Remember my Name
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: Allen and Kanda are stuck in an elevator. Any sane person would say that being stuck in a confined space with Kanda Yuu was anything but desirable...but maybe Allen was not as sane as he would like to think. Complete. Fem!Kanda


**Remember my Name**

* * *

Allen and Kanda were stuck in an elevator, and any sane person would say that being stuck in a confined space with Kanda Yuu was a bad thing. And Allen was sane, and it would take a crazy person to not be able to look at Kanda and see how appeasing to the eye she was; Long sleek black hair that was always kept in the best condition, deep eyes that tried to peer into your soul and probably burn it too. Model height and slender body, and it was easy to tell a lot of work was put into it. To put it simply, Kanda Yuu was beautiful; glare and scowl and all.

And Allen had been susceptible to that beauty for a long time.

Lavi had once given him 'tips' for getting a girl to notice him and even 'putting the moves on her' to keep the attention. It all had to do with saying short and to the point lines and getting into the other's personal space, and Allen had to re-evaluate Lavi's 'skills.' Lavi was clearly a pervert, and so was Cross: and Allen panicked internally because he suddenly realized that he already knew too many perverts, and they were way too similar for his liking.

Though, when he glanced over at Kanda he saw how easy it would be to close the space between them. And Lavi's unwanted advice came to his mind again. Their current situation would be akin to a game of '7 minutes in heaven.' The space they were in could basically pass for a closet at the moment since it was just a broken elevator.

Allen heard Kanda groan, and his eyes went to her, wondering when they had left her person to begin with. And that was when he decided that it was all or nothing; time to make his move. The time it took to stand close to Kanda seemed to take longer than expected.

"Kanda-"

Kanda blinked and turned to Allen, glare still intact and only deepened when their distance was calculated.

"Why the hell are you so close to me, Moyashi?"

Allen gasped but the sound didn't manage to make it out of his mouth. Somehow he had managed to forget about Kanda's abrasive attitude and it threw him off; or perhaps made him come back to his senses.

"Oh-uh, I-um just wanted to try the buttons?"

That earned a raised eyebrow from Kanda, but Allen stretched his arm pass Kanda to reach the call button and internally relished in the very brief, very ghostly contact he had with Kanda's body. He definitely knew one too many perverts.

His mini conquest was short lived as a static filtered through the small speaker and a voice filled the elevator.

 _/Is anyone in there-/_

"Che' moron! Why the hell can't you maintain your freakin' elevators-?"

Yeah…Kanda Yuu was definitely a special case.

XoxoX

After Kanda's outburst on the poor elevator maintenance worker, it had taken mere minutes before Allen and Kanda were able to see the outside of the four silver doors again. Not a lucky thing for the worker however as Kanda had seen fit to continue her rant and had the added heat of a glare.

Allen had stood there watching from the sidelines until the man was finally granted his walk of shame with his head hung. The walk to close the distance between himself and Kanda felt like it was accomplished in one large step before the feeling melded into it feeling like he was always by her side. And he felt much closer in the open than he did in the elevator as he could even feel the warmth radiate off of Kanda's body.

"Kanda-"

Kanda's head whipped around, a curtain of silken darkness quick to follow, "What do you want, Moya-!"

And lips connected. And Allen relished in the softness of Kanda's lips and body, as Allen's arms firmly held Kanda's upper arms and pulled her forward to where their chests touched. Allen liked the way he could feel Kanda's shock and confusion and the way the moment seemed to stretch on even longer than their captivity in the elevator even though in truth it was much shorter. And it was as quick and sudden as it had started, as quick and sudden that it had ended. And Allen took in Kanda's parted lips as she blinked, and he put on his best gentlemanly smile.

"The name is Allen."

And Allen Walker could walk off proudly knowing that for once Kanda Yuu was staring after him.


End file.
